Never the Same
by ifyougetedwardigetemmett
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'CHANGES' Bella's back...but how does her past, and her present travelling, affect the tentative relationship between her, and the Cullens?
1. Prologue

I'm BACKK! I know its been forever since I updated ANYTHING! BUT HERE WE ARE.

PROLOGUE BPoV

My foot tapped inpatiently on the carpeted ground. I looked out the small window of the airplane, taking in all the details of the dark, cloud filled sky.  
I tried to get my bearings, but it seemed impossible in the dark night. I sighed impatiently.

"Do you need something miss?" an over-attentive flight attendant asked me. Her voice annoyed me. It was sickningly sweet and patronizing.

I lifted my eyes to her face. She had caked on foundation on her face, making her breakouts only more visible. I rolled my eyes. My own eyes were heavily lined in black eyeliner and glitter, and my mascara was black. It made my bright gold eyes pop. Right now those eyes were hard. I gave her a sarcastic smile. "Yes I do." I told her. "I want you to leave me alone, stop asking me if I need something and go wash your face. Or just keep it where I can't see it. Okay?"

She looked shocked. I smiled and put my headphones into my ears. I made sure my curtains of long, colour filled black hair hid my face on either side. and turned up Detroit Rock City by Kiss. It blasted in my ears as my plane glidded over the dark ocean, slowly making it's way to a city near Voltera, Italy.

My Goldstriker iPhone 3GS Supreme vibrated in my pocket. I hissed in annoyance, not waking the only other first class passenger. I pulled out the beautiful phone, which was the most expensive phone in the world. It had cost me 3.2 million dollars and was covered in diamonds. A test message popped up on the shiny screen.

Bella,  
Alice just told us you were on a flight to Italy. I thought you were visiting Egypt. Why are you going back to Voltera?

-Edward.

I sighed in annoyance. My fingers flew around the touch screen, leaving no oil smears on the screen, since, obviously, vampires didn't have oil on their skin.

Edward Mind your own bisness, know-it-all. The Volturi happen to be like family to me, and I would appreciate it if you would back off. I promise I'm not going to burn anyone again. Or freeze and shatter them. Or anything else. So piss off, and leave me alone.  
Ill come back and visit in a little while.

-Bella.

Satisfied he wouldnt bother me again (Edward didn't like making me upset, which was much easier to do than make me smile), I put my phone in my $14 000 Ralph Lauren purse.

I tunned out again as I waited for the flight to land.

tHERE WE GO!  
First 5 reviews get previews for chapter 1, when I write it, and if I can figure out how to do that.  
Please review!

~~Luvyas!! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is here! My chapters won't be nearly as long here.  
And to answer a question that was asked many times,  
This IS after Edward kissed Bella. She just hasen't changed.**

**ALSO!**

**I am looking for a Beta reader, for ideas and such. EXCEPT i don't know how all it works and such.  
Someone want to let me know and or volunteer?**

I cursed as I paced back in forth in our living room.

Of course I knew Bella was fiercely independant and didn't like to be bothered. It was still hard to accept that she wasn't the soft, easy to please, smiling young girl I had known, but at least she wasn't the girl I met after we'd returned to Forks. The one who injured herself and repelled others. Well, she still repelled others, but she'd made a few friends now, like Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri.

I looked again at her blunt text.

Edward Mind your own bisness, know-it-all.  
The Volturi happen to be like family to me,  
and I would appreciate it if you would back  
off. I promise I'm not going to burn anyone  
again. Or freeze and shatter them. Or  
anything else. So piss off, and leave me alone.  
Ill come back and visit in a little while.

-Bella.

At least she was in a fairly good mood. I remembered her last text, when I'd asked her when she was coming to visit. She'd been visiting some friends she'd made in Germany at the time, and something had made her angry. She'd never told me what it was that had done so, but she was easy to frustrate these days. Her fingers constantly twitched or tapped or knocked on tables, making a loud clicking noise that got on everyone's nerves. She paced constantly, restlessly. Her predatorial eyes were dark and hard. I flipped through my inbox and found the text I was looking for.

Edward,  
Leave me fucking alone!  
I'm freakin alive, I haven't  
killed anyone, piss of or I  
will come home and DESTROY your  
precious volvo!  
FUCK OFF

"EDWAAARRD!" Alice sang. She bounded down the stairs I winced as her freakishly high heels clicked against the hard floor.

"What?" I asked her irritably.

"Woah," Alice laughed. "Bella momment."

Haha. Lately, whenever someone got angry or snappy, my family would say 'Bella momment'.

Emmett had once made the mistake of saying that to Bella when she'd crushed one of the boulders outside. I doutbed he would ever do that again.

_Flashback_

_"Retard," Bella had muttered, rolling her eyes. Her hand snapped out and the boulder next to her shattered._

_"Bella moment!" Emmett laughed loudly._

_"Excuse me?" Bella turned to him, her eyes glinting and hands tightning to fists._

_"Bella moment." Emmett said again. "You know, cause you get ticked off easy and so..." Bella drew herself up to full height (which wasn't much, but still frightning), and Emmett cut himself off, taking a step back._

_A boulder flew at his head. He ducked just as it passed where his head had been, and the boulder, that was at least half Emmett's size, hit the ground with a deafening crash and broke apart._

_Everyone turned to look at Bella, only to see her back as she stalked back into the house, still tight. Her hair flew out behind her._

_End Flashback_

"Anywayy," Alice interupted my thoughts as she skipped towards me.

_Shopping? Please, please, please?_ Alice's mind voice matched her voice.

"No." I said with obvious finality. There was no way I was going shopping with Alice. Last time I'd gone, Bella had come with us, and it had been hell.

Not so much because Bella didn't like shopping, like before, because she did, but she hated all the stores Alice dragged her to. She voiced her complaints constantly, and Alice had finally allowed her to go to the stores she liked, which meant twice as much shopping.

"Ugh. I can see you're never going to agree. Is Rosalie in the garage?" Alice asked. It was a stupid question, considering we could both hear Rosalie tinkering with something in the garage, as always. Alice Wrinkled her nose in distaste. "She needs to take an interest in something other than cars. The oil is going to ruin all her clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "And you need to take an interest in something besides shopping, Alice." I told her drily.

"I agree." Rose walked in. She was smeared in oil, and wiping her hands on a square cloth. That probably didn't make much of a difference, considering the cloth had just as much oil on it as the rest of her.

Rose and Alice walked out together, and I tuned out both their voices and their thoughts. I looked at the texts from Bella, shook my head helplessly, and went to play my piano.

**There we go! **

**Review, review, review!**

**Pretty please?**

**Let me know if you have any ideas and or suggestions! I love them!**

**AND let me know if you would like me to read YOUR fics! I'll start advertising again soon and I love advertising my own readers' stories :)**

**~~Luvyas!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Bella!" Aro's voice called happily as I walked into the throne room. He, Marcus and Caius were all seated on their respective seats. Aro stood when he saw me,  
his arms spread in welcome and a smile on his face.

I bowed to each of them in turn, no lower than a General to her Master. Though I wasn't a General anymore, I was treated like one when I came, since I had left on my own.

"Bella," Caius greeted. He nodded his head. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

I inclined my head in his direction. "I can't visit my Masters? I have missed you. And I want to see how Jane is farring, naturally."

He raised one eyebrow. He turned to a young vampire that had been standing a few feet away from them. "Well? Fetch Bella's robe!" Caius hissed to the boy.

He bowed repeatedly to Caius before rushing off to my rooms to find my robe.

"Bella," Aro walked down to where I was standing. I kept my face expressionless as I watched him slowly make his way over.

They were still cautious with me since my accusation that the Volturi were no longer strong. But it seemed my words had been taken to heart, as now I could see the difference, simply from standing here for only a few moments.

Aro came to me. "Shall we walk, my dear?" He asked lightly, offering me his arm.

A cold smile played at the corners of my mouth. "I'm hardly 'your dear', Aro." I raised my eyebrows. "I never was."

Aro laughed and I placed my palm on his arm. He led me through the familiar halls. As usual, I felt the longing that coursed through me whenever I visited. I missed my time here. I missed being the General. I missed being in charge, caring only for myself, being feared. I missed everything about this place.

"Bella." Aro began. My features remained smooth. I waited for him to continue. He did. "Bella, we have missed you."

"As I you." I replied drily. When I was with the Volturi I seemed to slide back into the cold person I knew. It was an easy change. What was hard was trying to change out of it.

I - ah! Here we are." The boy Caius had sent to fetch my robe finally come back. Hee handed it to me and I slipped it on, relishing it's familiar feel against my skin and the feeling of power it always gave me.

"You were saying, Aro?" I pressed. We continued walking down the hall slowly, even for a human.

"I was?" Aro sounded confused. "Oh yes! I-"

"Aro!" Demitri came running up to us. "And General Swan! An honor!" He bowed hastily. "Aro, we need help! The Gifted newborns are rebelling, and we can't control them all! Jane, Felix, Alec and Renata are alreaydy down there, but it's not enough!"

"Perhaps General Swan would be so kind to help?" Aro suggested, looking at me. I nodded and Demitri and I ran to the training room.

"THEY'RE BLOCKING THE DOOR!" An unfamiliar female voice yelled. "I can feel it! Get to the door!"

I slammed the door open and using my mind, shoved all the newborns against the wall. Jane, Alec. Felix and Reneta all looked my way, and I saw the relief on their faces as I stalked in.

"This won't do." I said softly.

"Who are you?" A youth snapped. "Do you know what they're doing? They're brainwashing us! You don't even stay here! You're not part of the guard! You have no buisness -" He was cut of by Felix's punch. I watched coldly.

"You address General Swan." He growled. "Show some respect."

An audible gasp went around the room. Apparently I was still a legend here. Someone the new Soldiers would dream and fear of meeting at the same time. I kept my face emotionless and distant and very slowy advanced towards the group, which was still pinned on the wall.

"You." I said quietly, addressing a young male. "Who is training you today?"

"Major Pich, General Swan." He told me nervously. I nodded. It made sense that Demitri trained this group, since he had been the one who had come to get me for help.

"And Soldier, have you heard the stories about me?" I turned the full power of my eyes on him. He shrank back.

"I heard that you burned a trainee alive. I heard that you turned another one to ice. I've even heard-" I raised my hand for him to stop talking.

"My question requires only a yes or no answer, Soldier." I told him drily. "Such disrespect, when Soldiers don't listen properly."

His eyes opened wide with fear. "No, please! I've heard the stories! Yes!"

"Thank you." I said, my voice emotionless and cold. "Those are true." Everyone gasped.

"Yeah right." A young girl scoffed. "You made those up, so people would be afraid of you."

I turned my gaze on her. "I don't appreciate that assumption, Soldier." I drew myself to full height and Stalked over to her. Fire started playing at her feet.

I backed up. "I don't want to have to see any of you again. I may no longer be part of the guard," I turned my face on the youth who'd accused the Volturi of brainwashing him, "But I can still call and vote for executions. It's all the same to me, but I assume wether you die or not matters to you. Should I see any of you causing trouble again, I will inform Aro that you are all unfit for combat and the guard, and have you permanently removed." I with that, I turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the big double doors behind me.

Then I slowed, my mind toying with a thought. I felt confortable here. More confortable than anywhere else I had visited on my travels. This was my home. Would staying here be for the best?

I thought about what Zafrina had told me once. "Your house is not your home. Nor is your home someone else's. Your home is your own, and no matter how much you try to change that, it alway will be."

I thought of Carlisle, who had the kindness in his heart to let me come with his family when I had left the Volturi, even though I'd been cruel to him and his family.

I thought about Aro, who was still kind to me after I abruptly left the guard, and who welcomed me back with open arms.

I thought about Alice, who bounced up and down whenever I came to visit. Of Jane, Whose face lit up whenever I walked through the double doors of the castle.

I thought of Edward, who still loved me, even though I was not who I used to be.

For the first time in my life, I felt totally at loss of what to do. 


	4. Chapter 3

**I know I'm taking forever to update. I'm not getting a lot of reviews *tear tear* and I'm just not feeling encouraged.  
But for those who are reviewing, it is very much appreciated**

Here's the chapter!

**Aro PoV**

With my eyes closed, I sat in my throne. I could feel my brothers next to me, murmuring quietly. This happened every time Bella came to visit.

She felt confortable here, that much was plain. I could feel it like a cloak on her. the confidence that she'd had since she'd been promoted to General so many years ago. I still remembered that day. Bella, as usual, never assumed to be given the honor. She'd stood there with the other Majors, hand behind her back, eyes darting feverishly over everyone in the room.

"Perhaps Bella will chose to stay with us this time." Marcus said quietly. "I can feel her ties here, and they are as strong as they are to the Cullens. There may yet be hope."

"Even if she did decide to stay, what would we do?" Caius rolled his eyes. "We rightfully promoted Jane when Bella left, and she has done a commendable job. It would not be fair to simply tell her that she can no longer hold her position."

I sighed. "Bella has visited many times since she retired." I pointed out. "The chance that this time will be any different than the last is very little."

**EPoV**

I rubbed my face in my hands. Rosalie was in the garage, freaking out over the gift Bella had sent from overseas. It seemed Bella knew Rosalie better than anyone had guessed, because she had sent the Bugatti Veyron, one of the most expensive cars in the world.

For Alice, she had sent a Pagani Zonda C12S 7.3 Convertible in redish pink, which Alice immediatly drove to seatle and back in less than an hour.

To Emmett, the The M-715 Jeep. It was already covered in a thick layer of mud.

Jasper got a rack of civil war guns and swords, which he polished and hung in his and Alice's room.

To Esme she'd sent some antique furniture from the Volturi castle. Esme began renovating the house.

For me, she'd gotten some of Beethoven's, Mozart's, Haydn's and Chopin's oldest works, which were unavailable in most places in the world.

Lastly, for Carlisle she'd gotten ten volumes on ancient medicine, working from medival times to present day. I doubted he would be coming out of his study for the next few days.

Though her gifts were wonderful, I felt worried. She'd never bothered with such shows of emotion before.

"Calm down, Edward." Alice told me as she skipped down the stairs. "We're going to visit her in a couple days anyway."

"What?" I jumped to my feet, knocking down the chair I'd been sitting on and earning a reproachful glare from Esme.

"Yep." Alice popped the p. "The Volturi want to see us anyway, and it'll be a great opportunity to show our friendship, since they're not used to such a large family." She skipped to the living room and said, "And we're leaving in fifteen minutes. I've already got our plane tickets. Go pack."

In and instant everyone was running to their rooms, with the exception of Esme, who knocked on Carlisle's door.

"I heard. I'm coming." He answered, opening the door. Together he and Esme went to pack.

**BPoV**

"Ah, Bella." Aro said as I walked into his office. I gave him a bow that was hardly more than a nod and said, "Aro, I would like permission to go for a hunt. It has been two weeks since I last hunted and I am starting to feel...uncomfortable." I told him. I had taken on my emotionless tone, as I always did when I visited the Volturi.

"Of course, Bella." Aro stood. "You don't have to ask. You are no longer a member of the Guard."

Of course I knew that. My mind still wasn't made up about wether or not I would return to the Volturi. "I would rather not get into bad habits." I said drily. I gave a jerky bow and stalked out of the office.

I went to the garage and examined the cars, deciding which I wanted to take. I went with a silver McLaren F1 and hoped in.

In a manner of seconds I was on the road. I slipped on my sunglasses and stepped on the gas. The car's speed increased and I relaxed, feeling at ease for once.

My phone rang in my pocket. I reached in and grabbed it, looking at the caller ID. It was Edward.

"What?" I answered.

"Hi Bella!" A familiar voice said.

I frowned. "Emmett, did Edward give you permission to use his phone?"

"No, I-" Emmett started to answer. Then I heard Edward's voice in the background. "Emmett, I told you not to call her!" He scolded.

"Emmett, pass me Edward, please?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Bella!" Emmett answered happily. I heard the phone being passed and finally Edward came on. "Hello?" He said.

"What's this about?" I asked drily, taking my exit from the highway.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I told Emmett not to bother you." He said.

"That's not what I asked." I rolled my eyes.

"We're coming up to Voltera." Was his quiet answer. "We're in the airport now, just about to board our plane. Alice said they wanted us to prove our friendship."

I sighed. "And you had to pick now to come?"

"Alice gave us fifteen minutes notice." Was his annoyed responce.

"Whatever." I sighed again. "I have to go. See you soon." With that I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket.

Today's advertised story : **Falling For A Stranger **by **RosieRathbone**

**"What does Bella do when really bored? Why, she sends random emails to made up addresses of course! But... what happens when she gets a reply? AH"**

**~~Luvyas!!**

**And REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I KNOW it's been forever since I updated. I really have no excuse. I've just been working on other stuff lately….**

**Anyway, if you FOLLOW this story, please review, cause Changes got like 700-ish reviews and this has like…30…**

**Also! If you would like to be part of the Guard please let me know by reviews! Provide an approx. age (you can just say teen, young adult, adult), and description so I can include you!**

**Anyway, here you go **

My hunt was uneventful. I thought about the Cullens' call. They were coming. Now. I knew it was no coincidence that they had decided to come while I was here. They were checking up on me. I felt the anger, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

This is ridiculous, I realized. For a century, I had trained myself not to let my emotions show, to be distant and emotionless. Emotion was weakness. I had become weak.

As I parked my McLaren I saw Jane and Alec coming into the garage. They stopped next to the car.

I went to stand across from them. I stood at attention, my hands at my behind my back, my feet together. I bowed to each of them jerkily.

"General Hemll. Major Hemll." I said dryly. They bowed back to me.

"General Swan." Jane said, her high voice commanding and sharp. "It's such a pleasure to see you again." Her red eyes ran over me quickly. Her face was as emotionless as mine. Alec's face was more open. He came forward and shook my hand. I watched him warily.

When Alec had stepped back and was at a safe distance, I turned to Jane and smiled frostily. "I've heard good things about your command, General Hemll." I told her. I kept my voice formal.

"I should hope so." Jane inclined her head gracefully. "I'd hoped to talk to you, while you were here."

I nodded slightly. Alec said goodbye, kissed his sister on the cheek, and left the garage. Jane watched him go, and then turned to face me. Her face was blank and impossible to read. I watched her as she seemed to decide what to say.

"General Swan," She started. I-uh…"

"Do not stammer." I said severely. Her eyes flicked up to my face. "Stammering takes time. Time is precious, no matter how much of it you have. _Speak_, General. Tell me what you need to say." I felt like I was speaking to an incompetent soldier. I hoped she wasn't like this when she was giving orders. She would never gain anyone's respect.

She straightened up arrogantly. "Do not give me orders, Swan." For the first time, she didn't address me as 'General'. I narrowed my eyes at her. She continued. "You are not longer a part of the Guard. You _chose_ to leave. You have no place, giving orders and speaking with Aro."

I stepped forward, getting right in her face, and crossed my arms, raising my eyebrows and looking down my nose at her. "I left on my own accord, _General Hemll_. I was not shamed. For a century I served loyally."

Jane stepped away from me, disliking the closeness of our bodies. I could feel my body cooling, and I saw the ice start to build around her feet. She glared at me. "_I_ am the General now, Swan. I will not give up my position. Not for someone who left willingly."

"If I recall correctly," I said distantly, "I never _asked_ for your position, _General_."

Anger sparkled in her eyes. She whirled on her stiletto heel and clicked out of the garage.

I was in the training yard, using my power to influence the elements. In one corner of the yard, a small pool had been placed. In another, a large candle held at foot-long flame. I practiced the dance-like movements, working on differentiating the four.

* * *

Water movements were very smooth, flowing easily. It required circular hand movements and deep stances. It very much resembled tai-chi. As I danced, a stand of wire rose from the small pool in one corner of the training yard. It danced around me. I sent it back to the pool.

Fire was water's polar opposite. Its movements were jerkier, more aggressive. When I slammed my hand into the ground, fire rose from the candle, becoming larger. When the flame had become as wide as two Felix's and just as tall, I brought it to me. Like the water, it circled me, moving faster than gentle water. I pushed it back at the flame. It flew back quickly, shrinking as it went.

I began earth's dance. With earth, I barely left where I stood. The movements were similar to fire's, quick and accurate. A wall rose from the earth ground. It made a shield that circled me entirely before I lowered it back into the ground.

Air's dance resembled water's, smooth and flowing, but I quickened the pace of the dance, twirling with my left leg bent and my right straight and on an angle. The toes of my right foot traced a circle in the dirt as I spun, my right hand out straight in front of me. The wind picked up, spinning with me. I calmed my dance, slowing the movements and ceasing the spins. The wind calm and stopped.

Clapping from the gate on the side drew my attention. I turned to look. There stood the Cullens.

**I know, it's short. But there probably won't be that many long chapters…**

**ALSO, if you like my writing, please read my story The Goddess and vote for Zeedragon's oneshot contest!**

**~~Luvyas!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alrighty! Chapter 5 is here! **

**A special thanks to the VERY FEW of you who reviewed. **

**I'm still taking members of the guard, if anyone would like to be in my story. **

**ALSO! Has anyone seen the Last Airbender? When I talked about Bella's elemental powers in the last chapter, those are the kinds of moves I was imagining. **

**I really liked that movie, by the way. **

**B PoV**

The Cullens stood at the gate, looking relaxed. Carlisle was the one clapping. I inclined my head, and he took the hint, walking into the dusty yard.

"That was an impressive display of power." He told me, tilting his head slightly to the right. "I didn't know you'd gotten so strong."

"I've always been able to do that." I said blankly. "My power to influence the elements has not changed in a century." My eyes flew over the seven of them quickly, taking in each of their postures. Alice seemed the most relaxed, but that didn't surprise me. I stood tall, my back straight and my chin up.

"How did you learn those movements? You seemed to mix dance with tai-chi." Alice came forward, stepping gingerly into the dust. Her eyes were on her feet. Or, I assumed, her shoes. A slight grimace twisted her face as she walked up to me.

"There are…tribes, you could call them, all around the world. Water tribes, Wind tribes, Fire tribes and Earth tribes. In the tribes there are people called 'benders'. They use those movements to influence the element that they are born to bend. They taught it to me when I visited." I said, giving as little detail as possible. The Tribes had managed to stay alive by being discreet. I did not want Tribes eliminated on my part.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "There are humans that have powers?" His professional, medical, side came into play.

I looked at him dryly. "You could say that."

The rest of the family came to meet us, Edward leading the way. I said hello to each of them before interrupting Rosalie's thanks for the presents I had sent. "Have you been shown to your rooms?" I asked.

"No." Edward answered. "We heard you were here, so we came to see you first." He stepped forward as he spoke, his eyes bright.

My smile was brittle. "How sweet." I said flatly. Then, behind the yard, I spotted a young soldier. I called to her, and she came at a run, bowing deeply to me and then standing at attention, her feet spread apart and her hands behind her back.

"What can I do for you, General?" She asked.

"Soldier, take these guests to their rooms." I told her. I saw Edward's shoulders droop lightly and fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Which rooms would that be, General?" She asked. The emotionlessness to her voice pleased me. It seemed I'd found someone as detached as myself. Her voice betrayed only the slightest confusion.

"I am not longer a part of the Guard, Soldier." I told her dryly. "Perhaps you should ask General Hemll."

The young Soldier bowed again. "Of course." Then she turned to the Cullens. "If you'll follow me." She gestured before leading them off.

**E PoV**

We followed the young Soldier out of the training yard. She seemed young, maybe fifteen. Her dark brown hair was streaked with red and black. She seemed to be about the same height as Bella.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She didn't turn around to face me. The pace never slowed as she answered, "Rachelle."

"Aren't you a little young to be in the Guard?" Emmett asked, taking in her size and features. Everyone's thoughts, that had previously been on Bella, all snapped in the same direction. Everyone saw the young vampire standing before us.

Rachelle sighed and turned to us, finally stopping. "The Volturi had a choice. Let me die and lose my gift, or change me young." She grinned suddenly. "I approve their choice."

"If I may ask, what gift would that be?" Carlisle asked. My family's thoughts all went to that same question.

Rachelle's face twisted as she thought. "I don't know…how to explain it." She said carefully. We all watched her warily, on our guard. Rosalie shifted into a fighting stance, her thoughts on the small vampire in front of us. Rachelle's eyes snapped in her direction and held. Then she stood. She looked at us all. "Perhaps you would like a demonstration of my gift." She told us.

"Bella told you to take us to our rooms." I told her quickly.

Rachelle bowed her head. "I admire General Swan greatly, but she is no longer part of the Guard. Also, I don't know which rooms are yours, and I'm not sure where I could fight General Hemll. And I don't think Master Aro would object to a demonstration of the Volturi's power." She smiled. "But of course, if you would rather go to your rooms, I am obligated to take you there."

Carlisle jumped in quickly, "Edward only meant we would not like you getting in trouble because of us." I saw his desire to see this girl's power in his mind. I ducked my head.

"I am touched by your thoughtfulness." Rachelle said dryly. She turned and headed down a different hall, the seven of us on her tail.

* * *

As we reached a training room, Rachelle slowed slightly before walking over to Felix and bowing. I was different than the one she'd given Bella. We watched her curiously as she spoke to him.

"Major Firr, the Cullens would like a demonstration of my power. I wondered if I could borrow your ring and a few fighters to show them." She asked. She looked directly at him as she spoke. I wondered if Felix would see that as disrespectful, but when I looked into his mind, I saw that looking away would have made Rachelle look weak in his eyes.

"Of course, Soldier." Felix grinned at us. "We are always willing to demonstrate our gifts."

A training ring cleared except for two large vampires. The smiled cockily when they saw Rachelle.

She stepped lightly into the ring. Staying light on her toes, she crouch and stalked towards then slowly. Her eyes went black, and yet she continued to move. I could hear her breathing, taking in deep breaths and releasing them.

One of the fighters sprung at her, launching himself towards her.

Rachelle moved a millisecond before the vampire. Suddenly she wasn't there, but a few feet away. She rammed her foot into his unprotected chest.

We all watched, mesmerized, as she fought gracefully, always a step ahead of her opponents. She seemed to know exactly how and where they would attack, and what they would leave unprotected, giving her a target.

After a few minutes, the vampires admitted defeat. They shook hands with Rachelle. She grinned and thanked them before skipping over to meet us again.

"Now I'll show you to your rooms." She told us. Her eyes had cleared, looking normal again.

As she led us to our rooms, no one's thoughts drifted from the demonstration she'd just given us. She was a talented fighter. So talented, she saw moves and targets before they became available. She foresaw the opponents' ideas, and used them against him.

We looked at each other, having silent discussions with our eyes and wondering what sort of outcome this stay would have.

**There we go!**

**Please, please, PLEASE review!**

**~~Luvyas!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here we go!**

I walked into the Throne Room and saw Aro, Marcus and Caius sitting regally in their respective places. Keeping my eyes forward, I stalked towards them at a moderate pace; quickly for a human, but slow for a vampire. As I neared my former Masters I slowed even more, eventually coming to a complete stop and bowing neatly. Aro stood when I straightened, Marcus and Caius remained seated. As usual, Marcus looked entirely bored, but Caius focused his gaze on me with an almost disturbing intensity.

"Bella," Aro came forward a few steps. "It is such a pleasure to see you. I hope you are enjoying your stay." His eyes betrayed the hope with which he spoke, and I could almost see his desire for my return to the Guard.

I kept my eyes blank as I smiled tightly at him, bowing my head slightly. "I always enjoy my stays, Master. I even miss my past here." I told him honestly, my voice and features emotionless. "Just a few days ago I assisted in training, do you remember?"

Aro laughed and came down the steps that lead to his and his brothers' thrones. "Of course I do, Bella. Poor Demitri was having trouble with his trainees." He took my arm and led me out of the room, sending a quick wave to Marcus and Caius to let them continue whatever conversation they were having. They did, using voices so quiet even I could not discern what they spoke of.

"So, Bella," Aro spoke to me again. I kept my eyes forward, listening to him but watching the castle move as we walked forward. "We seem to have a small problem in South Africa."

I raised my eyebrows, still inspecting our surroundings. I flicked my hair back and out of my eyes. I had used my shape shifting ability to change it back to the way it had been before I'd cut it and dyed it blue and black. It was now long and brown, curling naturally down my back. "I don't believe that's any of my business, Aro." I was, after all, no longer a part of the Guard and had no business dealing with their affairs.

Aro laughed politely. "I always miss your bluntness when you leave us, Bella dear. Not even Jane has ever been so forward with me." He told me. I felt cold at the thought of Jane, but I did not tell Aro. I waited patiently to finish what he'd wanted to say about South Africa. He did not disappoint. "Anyway, I'd hoped you'd consider going with the Guard, to survey Jane. It is, after all, her first outing as General and she might require assistance from someone who has gone on several…excursions."

I stopped walking. "Aro, Jane would be horribly insulted that you don't trust her in this kind of situation." I told his disdainfully. He almost looked remorseful, looking at me hopefully.

"Perhaps, if you chose to go, you could explain to Jane that I only want the best, and you have more experience than she does." He suggested. It didn't seem as though he would back out of this.

Suddenly, as though a light bulb had turned on in my head, I knew what to do. Jane clearly felt I was here to take my spot back as General of the Gifted. Perhaps I should put her paranoia to use and see if I truly wanted my spot back.

* * *

**A PoV**

I was going through my clothes when my vision went blank, and another picture crept in, like in old photographs, fading in through the black.

The first, unmistakable figure faded in, long hair flowing down her back as she walked beside a group of shadows. Her eyes were black as night and she stalked forward, her face set and determined.

That picture faded out again, making room for the new one that fought its way through the black. There was the same figure again. She faced the other way this time, standing face to face with a much shorter person. This person's eyes glowed red against the sepia-like background of the image. Her hair was tied tight to the back of her head.

They were clearly not in accord. The shorter of the two glared up at her long-haired opponent, while the other looked down her nose, distain on her face.

That faded away again, leaving me in the dark one last time before the final image flooded in. This time the first girl stood at the head of the large party of shadows, a dark robe flowing out behind her and her chin lifted arrogantly. She looked natural at the head of the powerful group.

The last picture left me, leaving me in the black before I recovered my vision. I was met with the faces of Jasper and Carlisle, and I could feel the presence of the rest of my family at my back. I stood, leaning into Jasper supportive arm, and turned to face my family.

Everyone looked worried, except for Edward. His face was a mask of horror, his eyes blank. His hands had run through his hair a few times, worsening its usual disarray.

"Well, Alice?" Carlisle asked nervously. I told them the three images, describing each little detail so that there could be no mistake.

"But we can change it," Esme said. "The future is never set in stone. If there's anything we've learned in the past, that's it." Her determination was comforting, but the solidity of the vision had been as close to absolute as it had ever been.

"I don't think we can avoid it," I said quietly. I disliked voicing uncertainty when I myself felt sure of the outcome, but I knew that Edward, and the rest of the family, needed as much comfort as possible. "Bella is going to become part of the Guard again."

**Well? What did you think? **

**Please please please review! **

**Cheyenne and Kalina, (two of my reviewers 3), I will get you guys in the next chapter. I didn't need any of the Guard in this one. **

**If there's anyone else who'd like in the Guard, let me know! :) **

**~~Luvyas!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know it's been forever and I know it's short, but I'm doing what I can!**

**Here we go**

"Why are you here?" Jane's high voice pierced through the air, her gaze burning flame as I stalked forward, luggage trailing behind me. My robe rested once again on my shoulders, falling down my slender frame and giving a sense of added power. Jane stood on the passenger seat of a silver Bugatti Veyron, hands on her hips, lips drawn tight with anger. The rest of her chosen team watched me warily as they loaded luggage into cars.

I stopped when I was standing a few feet from her, my Manolo Blahnik alligator boots making me a good foot and a half taller than her. Yet she stood before me, defying me with her gaze and stance. "I would like to speak with you, General."

Her eyes narrowed. "Speak freely, Ms Swan."

I kept my distant composure, my chin raised confidently and my back straight. "I have no problem speaking in front of your party, General." I told her, a slight smirk forming on my lips. "But I don't think you would like them to hear what Aro has asked me to tell you."

At the mention of Aro, Jane's eyes lit the slightest bit. Like me, her sole purpose was to please her Master. She walked towards me and led me out of the garage, away from prying eyes and ears. When we were alone she turned to face me, looking up to meet my eyes with her own red irises. "What says Aro?"

The smirk was fully visible now. I tried to keep a cold, professional air as I spoke. "Aro says he believes you might require someone who has more experience of this type of excursions. He says he wants only the best, and I am far more experienced and would feel better if I came along to…supervise."

Jane's lips curled into a grimace, baring her teeth at me. "I require no help from you, _Ms Swan._" Her face had twisted into a mask of annoyance and hate.

I inclined my head gracefully. "As you wish. I'll tell Aro you felt his choice unnecessary. Have a good trip." I turned to leave, spinning on my heel.

"Pick a soldier to bring with you." She snapped. I spun to face her again. Her face still twisted, making her features ugly. "Be ready in two minutes."

I let no emotion show, only nodded my head and turned to leave again. When I reached the door, Jane called me back.

"Remember this is still _my_ mission." She hissed. "Any arguing or disobeying my orders and I'll have you done with."

I didn't acknowledge her words. Quickly, I ordered a passing Soldier to load my bags into my red SCC Ultimate Aero, and went to find Rachelle.

My heels clicked and echoed through the vast halls of the Volturi palace. Soldiers passing by me gave me a wide berth, taking in my confident stride. I met with Felix in the most northern wall, and I reached my hand out, placing it on his shoulder to stop him.

"I'm looking for a Soldier by the name of Rachelle. Gifted, something in the fighting category. Do you know where I could find her?" I asked mildly. Even with my six inch heels, Felix stood a good foot taller than me. He grinned down at me, a world of difference between my frigid features and his broad smile.

"Rachelle…You mean the girl who can foretell fighting techniques?" He asked. I could see the glee on his face as he spoke. The girl's talent was priceless; she was a mix between the most unbeatable fighter and a seer.

"Are there any other Rachelles who have Gifts in fighting techniques?" I kept my voice even.

Felix seemed to catch my drift. He called over a Soldier, who came at a run and bowed to us both. "Soldier, fetch Rachelle for General Swan. She should be in the training area. Tell her she's needed here yesterday." Felix told him. The boy nodded and rushed off.

Felix and I watched him hurry off. When he was gone, Felix put his arm around my shoulders. I stood stiffly, feeling uncomfortable in this affectionate demeanor.

"So have you given any thought to rejoining the Guard?" Felix asked bluntly. He reminded me off Emmett.

"All of my thoughts are currently occupied by this mission that Aro has asked me to supervise." I reminded him frigidly.

Felix boomed with laughter, but my features didn't change. "Oh please. I think I can safely assume you have more than enough room in that head of yours to think of more than one thing at once. Not to mention that this mission _should_ have you thinking. It's obvious that Aro would rather have you in charge than Jane."

I'd known this. It was obvious as soon as Aro had asked me to go with Jane. My mind felt cluttered as I tried to focus on one thing. I didn't like the feeling at all.

Rachelle saved me from having to answer by coming up to us and bowing to Felix and myself. "What can I do for you, General?"

"Pack your bags, Soldier." I told her. "We're accompanying General Hemll on a mission, you and I. Meet me in the garage in one minute."

"Yes, General." She bowed and left.

I nodded to Felix and stepped out of his hold. "Major." I said coldly, before running back to the garage. Jane was there, her arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor, clicking irritatingly.

"Where is your chosen Soldier, Ms Swan?" She asked me, annoyed. I bowed mockingly.

"She's getting her bags, Jane." Jane's eyes narrowed to slits when I deliberately ignored her title. "Not even you can expect Soldiers to be ready to leave as soon as you ask."

Jane lifted her chin, "You were ready, were you not?"

"I'm not a Soldier."

Jane was annoyed. She could be toyed with too easily. She should have known I was purposely irritating her. And yet she still reacted like a spoiled child.

"Cheyenne, Kalina," She snapped at two Soldiers. They stood taller. "You two will be the first. I'll need your Gifts." They nodded and Jane stepped into her Bugatti Veyron.

Rachelle was suddenly at my side. "Which car are we taking, General?" She asked. She looked collected, but I could feel her excitement.

"We'll take my Lamborghini Reventon, Rachelle." I decided. Her eyes widened and she looked at the grey car with respect. "Yes Ma'am."

**Hope you liked it! **

**PLEASE review! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!**

**I will try to send my first reviewer a sneak preview of the next chapter… **

**~~Luvyas!**


End file.
